Rivers and Roads
by emptyvessels
Summary: Gale and Madge embark on an adventure across the States to visit their friend Katniss at school and discover they have more in common than a mutual friend and dysfunctional families. Modern day AU. Rated M for eventual scenes, but probably nothing too graphic.
1. The Open Road

**Summary:** Gale and Madge embark on an adventure across the States to visit their friend Katniss at school and discover they have more in common than a mutual friend and dysfunctional families. Modern day AU.

**A/N:** First and foremost, I apologize if this plot has already been done before for this ship. Personally, I have not come across it yet but even so, I hope I put my own unique spin on this. Secondly, I will definitely try to update this at least once a week, but I can't make any promises! School keeps me really busy. Lastly (and obviously), I do not own the Hunger Games.

This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. There's only so many mistakes my own eyes can catch.

* * *

I check my makeup in the rearview mirror, reapplying my berry-tinted lip-gloss as I absentmindedly hum along to the song playing on the radio. After a few minutes of honking and waiting, I decide to turn off the engine. No need to be wasteful if all I was going to be doing was sit and wait for Her Royal Highness. I tilt my head back and relax, the morning sun warming my skin. Thank God for convertibles.

Or at least, thank my dad for splurging on an awesome birthday present last year. One of the few perks of being the daughter of a politician.

Minutes later, I _finally_ hear the front door open and slam shut.

"Couldn't you take a _little _longer?" I whine, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "My tan is going to come out so uneven now."

Gale tosses his old backpack (is that _really_ all he was bringing along with him? how much could he possibly pack into that thing?) into the back seat and slides into the passenger seat. "Rory broke something and I had to help clean it up," he explains for his tardiness. "We going or what?"

I turn the key and the vehicle comes to life. "_You_," I begin, "are the reason why we're behind schedule, so don't act like you're in a hurry all of a sudden."

I don't even have to look at him to know that he's smirking and rolling his eyes in contempt. Gale had proven on multiple occasions in the past that he had no problem exhibiting his disdain for my schedules and organization.

Or me, for that matter.

Unfortunately for him, he's stuck with me for a few thousand miles as I am the only person he knows who is not only willing to travel across the country to visit our best friend Katniss (whom he is totally in love with but won't admit it), but also has the transportation to do so.

Besides, taking a road trip to visit Katniss had been _my_ idea anyway, after all.

I fiddle with the radio, changing stations until I land on one of those generic Top 40 ones, and turned up the volume on a one of those overly repetitive pop songs. Not my usual taste, but I'm in a poppy kind of mood this morning and I knew Gale would hate it. And some days, I just live to torment him.

He groans and throws his arms over his face, already clearly irritated. One point for me. "Is it too late to ask you to turn back?"

I reach out my hand and pat him on the shoulder with mock-affection. "Oh, honey," I say. "You're my hostage now."

x-x-x-x-

Not even a full three hours into the drive and I'm already starting to get tired of driving. I really did not think this whole road trip thing through, but I was glad I decided to do this with Gale of all people. His annoying judgment alone was enough to make me keep going without complaint.

The smug look he'd get on his face whenever I did something worth criticizing… I just. _Ugh_.

Still, I figure we both could use a break from sitting in the car to stretch out our legs, and I was starting to get hungry anyway. Traffic had been much better than I thought it would be. We could afford a quick pit stop.

"Hey, mind if we stop off some place for a few minutes to grab some coffee and maybe something to eat?" I ask.

"Hmm?" is his response, as if I had interrupted his sleep or a deep train of thought or something. He pauses for a brief moment before deciding. "Okay, yeah."

I pull into a little diner at the side of the road and grab my wallet from the center console. Gale and I step out of the car and walk into the dining establishment slowly. It feels so good to be able to move my legs without any uncomfortable constraints.

Gale and I sit facing each other in a seat away from the window. It is a beautiful day, but the sun is particularly a little too blinding for both our preferences. At least we agree on one thing.

A tall, full-figured woman in a short white skirt approaches us holding two menus. She was obviously much older than we are, but there is no denying she's attractive; dark auburn hair pulled into a loose bun at the top of her head and full, luscious lips that she accentuated with just the right shade of red.

"My name is Alicia. I'll be your server. Can I start you two off with anything to drink?" She asks. Her voice was very raspy and kind of deep, as if she smokes too much or something.

"Uh, yeah. I'll have a coffee. Two creams." I tell her and begin scanning over the breakfast items on the menu.

"Black." Gale says, casually making brief eye contact with her and obviously trying to pretend he _didn't_ think she was a total ten.

Boys are so transparent.

"Why am I not surprised you take your coffee black?" I ask after Alicia the Waitress had left us to look over our menus.

"Probably the same reason I'm not surprised you'd ask such a dumb question." He keeps his eyes on his menu and sounds bored.

Ugh. Whatever, Gale.

After deciding on what I was going to order, I lean forward on the table, resting my chin on my hand as I watch Alicia the Waitress us refilling a trucker-type guy's coffee. She is obviously aware of her… assets. Her uniform is just tight enough to highlight all of her best features (which is most of her, if I'm being honest) but not so much that she comes across as whore-y, and she smiles at trucker guy with all the charm and ease of a born actress. I can't help but notice the length of her well-muscled legs.

"Man, I'd kill to have that waitress' legs." Whoops. I really just said that out loud. Oh, well. Gale and I were friends. Sort of.

He shrugs it off, though, as if it's nothing.

"Please. You expect me to believe you haven't noticed the waitress is a total babe? Even _I_ noticed, and I am a heterosexual female, as far as I know," I joke. Gale just shrugs again. I try not to roll my eyes.

He sets his menu down on the table, as ready to order as I am.

"I bet," I say, "that I can guess your order correctly."

A half-smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "You're on. But I propose a wager." I nod as if to say, _go on_. "If you don't guess correctly, I pick the radio station for the next… 50 miles."

"Fine. And if I do guess right, the radio's still mine."

It's a pretty dumb wager for a bet. Gale and I do occasionally spend time together outside Katniss, but we mostly just talk about our families, since they're both pretty… dysfunctional, if you will. I guess he's never realized that aside from my occasional impulses for heavily-synthesized pop tunes and my taste for the occasional classical piece that I'm pretty certain he doesn't share, our musical preferences really aren't too far off.

So I won't mind it if I'm wrong, but I also don't mind keeping Top 40 on for another 50 miles if it is a result of my victory.

"No changing your answer last minute if I'm right!" I say.

With an amused look on his face, Gale takes out his cell phone and puts down his order, placing it down on the table so he can't change it.

I check the time on my phone. "Okay, 10:30. You're probably still in a breakfast-y mood. Let's see… The Deluxe Omelet… with a side of bacon aaaand…" I pause, briefly debating whether Gale is more of a bagel or toast kind of guy. I look at him and decide: "Toast."

His expression doesn't change. Instead he unlocks his phone and quickly turns it towards me.

_Deluxe omelet. Bacon. English muffin._

Fuck. I was so close.

"English muffin? Really?" I cross my arms. "I wouldn't have pegged you for an English muffin kind of guy."

He shrugs. "I'm full of surprises."

Just then, Alicia comes along with our coffees and pulls a pen out from behind her ear. She takes our orders with a smile on her face and I can't help but wonder why she's a waitress in a highway diner in some no-name county and not out in L.A. or New York, where she'd balance the job on top of being struggling actress.

Gale devours his omelet as if he hadn't eaten in weeks and I barely finish my order of French toast. My eyes are bigger than my stomach sometimes. Gale hates the idea of throwing away food though, so I let him finish it for me. By the time Alicia returns with the check, Gale begins to reach into his pocket for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it," I shake my head and unzip my own wallet. "I've got it. You get it next time."

"What difference does it make?"

I don't know, but I narrow my eyes at him for challenging my generosity. "Exactly," I say. "What difference does it make? I've got it this time."

"Alright," he surrenders and puts his wallet back in his pocket.

x-x-x-x-

Back on the road, Gale settles on some alternative station that I pretend to mind for his sake. I'm not sure why I do, but I do it anyway. Maybe… I don't know. Maybe

At least until a song I really love comes on and I can't help but turn the volume up.

Gale eyes me incredulously and I can't help but laugh. "I guess the jig is up. My name is Madge Undersee and I'm a closeted alternative country fan."

He smiles in spite of himself and rolls his eyes.

With the music turned up high, the cool wind blowing through my hair, and Gale beside me silently watching scenery pass as I drive, it feels as if we are in a movie scene, picturesque and unreal.

I slip my sunglasses on and enjoy the ride.

_I was trying to find me something / But I wasn't sure just what / Man I ended up with pockets full of dust_

* * *

**Postscript:** Even though this is AU, I've tried to keep details as close to the original story as possible. I'm not sure which state Katniss, Gale, and Madge would really live in, just that it would be one located along the Appalachian Mountains, so I'm going to be working with what I've got. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this first chapter. I have half of the second one already typed up (and the rest of the story outlined), and look forward to posting more soon! I also plan on most of the chapters being longer than this one!

Lyrics used in this chapter are by Ryan Adams.


	2. California Bound

**A/N:** First of all, thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed/subscribed/favorited this story. I'm so happy that it's received so much positive feedback! Second, I know I promised a few of you that this chapter was going to be done sooner BUT as always, school got in the way and complicated that. I apologize for the delay. Thirdly, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's mainly fluff, but I think there's a lot of fun interaction going on between Gale and Madge here. I was really hesitant for a bit to post this now because it's 3:30 AM but hey oh, whatevs!

* * *

It's hard for me to look at Gale and think of us as similar or equal beings. He is my complete opposite in every way; large where I am tiny, rough edges and jagged lines and dark where I am, well, let's face it, dainty and rather pale. The differences between us don't stop at physical. He's… very serious. And intimidating. And I'm so much more of a free spirit. Which is saying a lot, considering how shy I can be most of the time.

In fact, we're so different that I often find myself wondering what Katniss could possibly see in us to want to be _both_ our friends.

But then I remember that Katniss is Katniss.

When Gale is asleep, though, he seems as small as I am. Vulnerable, even. Still pretty intimidating, but in a much more… accessible sort of way. If that makes any sense at all.

This illusion, however, is shattered the second I recognize it. He snores. Like a fucking grizzly bear.

I groan inwardly and concentrate on the road in front of me. It's late afternoon now and I've been driving all day. Gale's deep, heavy breathing reminds me of how exhausted I am starting to feel. I contemplate waking him so we can switch shifts and I can get a few hours of rest, but it isn't until I hit the next town that I actually do.

"Gale, psssst," I nudge his shoulder with my elbow. He barely even stirs. I do it again. "_Gaaaaaaaaale_!"

He opens his eyes slowly and shoots me a dirty look and whines. "What?"

"Keep giving me that attitude, Hawthorne, and you can walk to California for all I care," I snap at him. "Look, I've been driving all day and I'm exhausted. Let's switch."

He sighs and reluctantly agrees, but I regret it the minute he gets behind the wheel. For starters, he drives like a crazy person fleeing the scene of a crime. We pass other cars as if they are nothing but a blur of headlights and taillights on the highway. I asked him to drive so that I could rest, but it didn't seem as if I'd be doing much of that now.

I guess I do manage to drift off eventually because when I open my eyes again, it's nearly midnight. The road ahead is empty for the most part, save for a few large trucks and other cars here and there. Gale is still driving, his trademark stern expression replaced by something more tired… softer.

Kind of like earlier when he was sleeping, only minus the obnoxious snoring.

It's kind of odd, if I'm being honest. Like looking at adorable pictures of your friend's sleeping cat, which is usually really mean to you. You kind of want to go _awww_ but you can't shake the sound of its nasty hissing out of your head.

He was driving less maniacally, too.

"What's on your mind, Sunshine?" I ask, referencing the nickname our ceramics teacher back in high school used to call him. Ironically, of course. No one would mistake Gale for having a sunny disposition. Although, a part of me still feels like she may have used the nickname out of some sort of secret affection. Gale is, admittedly, a handsome guy, and Ms. Tabb was young and, uh… let's just say, _carefree_ enough to notice.

"Nothing," he responds with a shrug. "Just tired."

"Well," I yawn as I stretch out my arms. "I had a nice nap." Sort of. "I don't mind driving now, if you want to get more rest."

It wasn't a good idea; we could take all the naps we wanted, but both of us were still pretty beat. Something about being in a car all day just tires a person out. Any driver's ed instructor would tell you that exhaustion and a set of wheels attached to an engine were two things that don't mix well, but we only have a week to get to California, spend hopefully a few days with our best friend, and then get back in time before my spring break is over.

So we'd have to soldier on.

But why did she have to go to school all the fucking way across country, anyway? I was proud of her, truly, for getting into such a fantastic school. On scholarship, too. If any one of us was destined for greatness, it was definitely Katniss. I was so, so happy for her. But life would have been so much simpler if she would have stayed close to home like Gale and I did.

And I wouldn't have had to miss her so much.

"Nah, it's cool. I can handle a few more miles, I think. Go back to sleep, Madge."

As tired as I may be, I'm awake now and I know I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep.

I lean back in my seat and watch the stars in the sky as we move along the highway and pretend for a while that they aren't a billion miles away.

x-x-x-x-

Somewhere in western Tennessee, probably near the border where it meets Arkansas, we finally decide to pull over somewhere and rest for a little bit. We're literally too tired to look for a motel, so we stop by another late-night diner and get something to eat. I must say, I feel a lot better once I'm refueled. We both get coffee to go.

The morning sun greets us again soon enough and the promise of another beautiful day looms ahead on the horizon. We try playing the tunnel game to pass some time, where you see who can hold their breaths the longest when you pass through a tunnel, but we come across less and less of them at one point. So we sort of just give up and drive with the radio on for a while.

I get restless and bored, though, so I propose a new game.

"Okay, Gale," I say, tightening my grip on the steering wheel, thinking of a good question to ask him. "What would you do if you were forced to choose between eating an entire stick of butter or a whole gallon of mayonnaise?"

Lame, I know, but I'm desperate. Gale and I had come up with this game not too long after Katniss left for school at the end of last summer. Whenever things got really boring, we'd just ask each other a series of hypothetical questions. The only real rule was you couldn't lie. If you don't feel like answering a question, you can pass, but you can only pass on about three times per game, so you had to use the passes wisely.

I don't remember how the game really came about, just that I'm the one who started it and that without it, I wouldn't know more than half of what I currently know about Gale.

"Gross, Madge," he shudders. "Other than _gag_? I don't know. Butter, I guess… I mean, a _gallon_ of mayonnaise? The stick of butter seems like the lesser evil." He's quiet for a second but surprisingly enough plays along. Usually I have to prod him. "I've got one for you, First Daughter. What would be the first thing you'd do if you were mayor for a day?"

"You know, contrary to what you may believe, I don't actually give my father's mayoral duties much thought."

"Come on, it's your game. Hypothetically. What would you do?"

"Umm…." I think for a moment. What _would_ I do? You can't really do much in a day. I know that from my dad's experience. But if we're speaking hypothetically…"Don't laugh at me."

"When have I ever laughed _at_ you?" He teases.

"Shut up, Gale. I'm serious, don't laugh."

"I'm just kidding. I promise I won't laugh," he says, leaning back in his seat a little bit.

"I don't know, I think maybe I'd dedicate some time and invest some money into funding for the schools, or maybe open up an animal hospital." The education in our small hometown wasn't the greatest and it was absolutely ridiculous how far out of town I had to go when my dog Sully got sick last year after accidentally swallowing a bar of soap that had fallen on the bathroom floor.

"Why would I laugh at that?" Gale asks. I steal a quick glance at him to see the corner of his mouth shoot up towards one side. I'd never seen a real, full smile on Gale Hawthorne's face. "I'd say that's a noble enough response."

"Because… You're mean. And you have no room in your heart for kindness." He pretends to be hurt. "Whatever. Okay, my turn. What would you do if your mom caught you, you know, _in the act_?" I can feel my face turning red as soon as the words are out of my mouth. Luckily, Gale isn't looking at me.

He snorts, folding his arms across his chest. "In the act of _what_, exactly, Madge?"

"Considering most of the female species finds you repulsive," I tease him, "what _else_ would I mean?"

He rolls his eyes and unfolds his arms. "I do not do that."

Liar.

He's definitely lying, but I don't push it any further. Because, ew – I'd only asked to be funny and make him a little uncomfortable but now I'm starting to picture Gale… pleasuring himself… And _I'm_ the one beginning to get uncomfortable.

Gale breaks the uncomfortable silence with a question. "If you had to choose between being really intelligent or being really good-looking, which would you choose?"

"You've asked me this before," I say, recalling the memory. "Last fall. My dad's reelection party. You only came because I begged you to. We stole barely enough booze to even get a little tipsy on and hid outside until it got too cold." It was bad enough having to _be _at my dad's events (as much as I love him); being there alone sucked way worse. And to tell the truth, even though our relationship sans Katniss was still pretty new at the time, Gale wasn't bad company.

"Oh, really? I don't remember. Remind me again what your answer was."

"No. Ask me something else." I picked intelligence, in case you're interested. Being attractive wouldn't be awful, but my mother always told me that smart girls ruled the world. As I grew older and began to realize that really _men _ruled the world, she just laughed and told me that men wouldn't even know what to do with themselves if it weren't for intelligent women.

This was before she started getting sick all the time. She doesn't laugh nearly as much these days. It breaks my heart sometimes when I think about it. For a while, I start feeling kind of guilty for being here and not there where I can take care of her if she needs me. But then I remember she's a grown woman and can take care of herself and hates when anyone in the family babies her anyway.

Still, it's kind of hard for me _not_ to feel bad about it.

"Fine," Gale mutters. "Okay. If you could only offer one last piece of advice before you died, what would it be?"

A good question I'm not entirely sure how to answer. I mean, I barely feel like I am capable of giving out good advice when I'm alive, let alone in my last minute or so of life. But isn't it a cliché done in almost every book and movie that everyone and everything becomes a hundred times more profound when death is suddenly on the horizon?

"I think I'd say, never second guess your decisions and try not to spend so many nights alone feeling sorry for yourself. I think that's important."

Gale nods as if he is pleased with my answer, but he doesn't comment on it.

I pull over to a gas station a little further down along the road and Gale offers to fill up the tank while I go inside and stock up on some junk food for the road. We can't really afford to stop at a diner every time we're hungry and living on the road meant living dangerously. And pigging out on a giant bag of Doritos and chugging down iced tea was pretty much the Madge Undersee equivalent of living life in the fast lane.

It's Gale's turn to drive again. He makes a quick phone call to his mom before getting back into the driver's seat to let her know everything is all right. I frown and look down at my phone and consider sending my own mother a text message letting her know how the trip is going so far, but common sense tells me she's probably in bed and doesn't have her phone on her. And dad's probably busy right now, too. I'm better off waiting 'til I actually get to California before bothering to call home.

Gale looks worried when he ends the call and slips the phone back into his denim pocket.

"What's wrong?" I ask, genuinely concerned. I mean, Gale always looks kind of uneasy, but there's something about his expression now that registers a little differently.

"It's nothing," he says with a shrug. "Posy got really sick last night. Mom says she's okay now, but it looked pretty bad there for awhile. I'm just worried, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah," I try to smile reassuringly. "If there's anyone who knows what she's talking about, it's your mother. She's a smart woman."

"Yeah, I know," he sighs.

"I get why you're worried though." I say, making eye contact with him and giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

He half smiles (surprise!) and turns the engine on as I open up a bag of artificially flavored extra-cheesy corn chips and began my consumption of an absurd amount of calories.

x-x-x-x-

An abrupt, jostling halt that almost makes my heart jump out of my chest awakens me from whatever sleep I had managed to slip into.

"Jesus Christ," mutters Gale and he glances over at me to see if I'm okay. He manages to steer the car over to the side of the road.

"What was that?" I ask, my hand over my chest.

He steps out of the car and walks around, inspecting it from all angles. "You've got a flat. Something must have happened and I just didn't realize. I'm really sorry." He looks at me and frowns. "You have a spare though, right? I think I can fix it."

I blush. "No?" I say softly, already sure of what's to come out of his mouth.

"Who the fuck comes on a _road trip_ without making sure they have a spare tire?" He scolds. "I mean, who even _drives at all_ without a spare?"

I try not to roll my eyes. "Who the fuck fucks up their friends' cars?" I walk back to the passenger's seat and begin the search for my phone. "I used my spare already and forgot to replace it. I'm human, sue me." I pull out my cell and dial the number for information and request help.

Luckily, the nearest garage isn't too far away and a tow truck reaches us within minutes.

_Un_fortunately, however…

"Sweetheart, it appears that you have a 20x10 rim here," says a large, dark-skinned man with a thick southern accent. The name tag on his greasy white t-shirt reads _Marty._ "I'm 'fraid the largest tires we got right now's 19x9."

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't make it fit?" I hear Gale scoff next to me.

He gives me an odd look. "The good news is we've got another garage a few miles out west that does have a few 20x10s, so we can call 'em an' have 'em bring us over a new tire."

"Oh, that's great! When will they be here?"

"Well," he frowns, looking at the watch on his wrist, "it's gettin' kinda late. I bet they're just getting ready to close for the night, as were we right 'fore we got your call. However, I can give you my word that first thing in the morning, I'll have someone bring us over a new tire and you'll be ready to go right after breakfast. There's a small B&B just up the road, within walkin' distance. Decent rates. My kid sister Deb runs the place. You just tell 'er Marty sent you two and I know she'll throw in free breakfast." He paused for a moment and looked at Gale and me with a smile. "She knows I've got a soft spot for young lovers. Y'all remind me of me and my missus at that age."

"We are _not…_young… _lovers_." I correct him, the words sounding odd coming out of my mouth. He gives me another odd look and shrugs his shoulders. I sigh. "There's really _nothing_ you could do right now?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm sorry." He shakes his head and then points us in the direction of his sister's Bed & Breakfast.

Gale and I begin to walk along the path towards our temporary home for the night. He sighs heavily and shoves his hands in his pockets, kicking rocks along the way.

"This is going to set us back at least half a day," I groan. I breathe and try to calm myself down. We'll manage somehow. We will.

Gale walks along beside me silently. Once we're inside, a petite woman with straight dark hair greets us at the counter, her tiny pink lips stretched out into a smile that was a little more creepy than friendly.

"Hi! I'm Deb. How may I help you two?" Her accent isn't as thick as Marty's, but she's definitely from around here. Wherever here is. It just dawned on me that I have no idea where were even are.

"We're having car trouble. Marty sent us over here. He said you have rooms available for tonight." I explain.

"Oh, hey!" Her face lights up at the sound of Marty's name. She smiles as she holds up a key before us. "Well, I've got exactly one room left for the night, honey. We're all booked up. A storm's comin' our way tonight. Supposed to be pretty bad, so I think lots of folks are choosing to pull over and rest for the night." She glances over at Gale and smiles before turning her attention back to me.

"How many beds are in each room?" I ask, hopeful that the answer will be twin beds or something.

"Just one, honey." I really wish she'd stop calling me that. "I'm sorry. Is that alright?"

At this point, I'm so bothered and exhausted and done with the whole day that I just glance up at Gale who looks at me like he is just as confused and annoyed as I am.

"It's fine. Probably cheaper anyways." I finally say, pulling out my credit card.

"This is technically all my fault, let me at least pay for the room." Gale puts his hand over mine to stop me.

I'd feel bad letting Gale pay. He doesn't have a lot of money as it is. I do. I have more than I need. Of course, I can't say this out loud without seeming like an asshole.

"I've got it Gale," I assure him. "Don't worry."

"But you're already paying for the damages."

"Correction: my dad is paying for the damages. And this room." Great. Instead of sounding like an asshole, I sound like a spoiled brat.

Fortunately, Gale knows my situation better than to assume that I'm just a spoiled brat. Even if he does still hate me a little bit for my family's wealth, he at least gets that I'm more than that. At least now he does. Before, when I was just Katniss' Other Friend, all I got from him was endless snarky and snide remarks about being Poor Little Rich Girl.

He sighs heavily and doesn't protest any further.

Deb smiles another creepily cheery smile and charges my card. "Breakfast will be on the house. No worries. It's served at 6 AM sharp for the early birds 'til 10, for those who might like to sleep in a little later. Would you guys like a wakeup call?"

"What time does Marty's garage usually open?" Gale asks.

"'Round 9, I think."

"I should be awake before then, but can you send a wakeup call around 9 anyway just in case?" He requests.

Deb hands us our key and we head upstairs in silence.

The room, at the very least, is very homey and surprisingly spacious when you take into account the size of the whole building. The walls are painted a warm green color, the large windows covered by large, thick floral curtains. The bed, thankfully, was big enough so that the both of us could fit in comfortably without having to touch, so we didn't really need to fight over who'd take the bed and who'd sleep on the floor. Which was great because really, even though our trip had technically just begun, it's felt like it's been _days_ since either of us have slept in an actual bed.

Never in my life had I been so excited to see a bed and fall asleep. Even if I do have to share my sleeping arrangements with Gale Hawthorne.

Only the sleep part doesn't really go as planned.

Because Gale _snores_.

_Like a fucking grizzly bear_.

* * *

**A/N part 2:** The reason I had Katniss be the one to get into a really good school is because (other than the fact that she's actually really smart, imo) I wanted to play with the whole "girl on fire/face of the rebellion/destined for great things" aspect of the Katniss' character within more modern times. I hope I'm making this work so far? I've never really written this kind of AU so far, so I'm learning as I go along.

P.S. I don't know if you could tell, but I am just as clueless as Madge is about cars. I did a little research, but mostly I just kind of winged it. If you're really into cars, I'm SUPER SORRY if that part bugged you.


End file.
